He Wanted Love, I Taste Of Blood
by XxXcherry.valenceXxX
Summary: Not exactly Alice In Wonderland, but kinda. About a girl who ends up in a place and can't exactly figure out who she is or where, either. Please Review!


She awoke unaware of where she was. She had no sense of who she was, either. She knew she was a woman, but had no recollection of her identity. She felt her face and found that her features were smooth and delicate. She knew she was short and felt that she had an average frame. As she looked down, a lock of dark hair fell over her eyes. After touching the short hair and pushing it away, she realized she was being surrounded by thick blackness. It was no ordinary black, either. She could smell it and taste it with every breath she drew in. It tasted of metal and it was bitter. Almost in that same way when you were a small child and curiosity caused you to lick a battery top. She knew she had been placed in a dangerous situation because she could sense something evil lurking in this darkness. Faintly, in the distance, she heard footsteps clattering over the cold, concrete floor. She could feel the evil presence drawing nearer to her with every "click-clack" she heard. She had the sensation that she needed to sprint, so she followed her body's sudden impulse. She glanced back behind her and felt more than saw a devious looking man. She sensed that he had piercing eyes and could feel them burning into her. She felt that he had unnaturally dark hair and a very pale complexion and she knew he wanted her dead. She was certain she knew who he was, but she couldn't remember why. Who is this man? She wondered to herself. Could he have been a spiteful family member, a bitter friend, an old lover? She couldn't remember. She peered back over her shoulder and saw him as plain as day. He was walking, but it seemed that he had advanced on her. She had been running her hardest, and he had hardly made any effort and was no more than thirty yards behind her. At that point she became terrified. As she began to convince herself to run harder, she felt another presence. It was an unthreatening presence to her relief. He took her hand, and they ran together. "It's ok, lovely. I'm here for you now." She wasn't sure whether he had spoken it, or if he had penetrated her thoughts. All she knew was that he made her feel safer in this unknown darkness. She strained her eyes to scan the horizon for any sigh of escape. A tiny pinpoint of light caught her attention.

"Jaden," she spoke out, "a light!"  
Her own voice surprised her. Jaden is what she had called him. Even if she hadn't remembered him, her body obviously had. They ran to the light, and it was obvious to her that Jaden knew that the light meant hope. The light was growing and as they drew nearer to it, the closer the man chasing them became.  
"Who is he?" she forced out.  
Her breathing had grown ragged and her body ached from the physical strain.  
"You don't remember?" he asked in shock.

"I don't remember him, I don't remember me…. I don't remember _you_."

"It's Black Valentine," he responded.

Images flooded her head…. Terrible images of everything. Victor killing Jaden's father (but who was Victor?), Black murdering people, Black almost killing her, and so many others. The last memory she had seen was of Black and herself. He had his thin, powerful fingers clamped around her throat. With his right hand he struck her. She clawed violently at his left hand until she fell unconscious. That's how she'd arrived in the blackness. She was good, though. She panicked at the thought that she was in hell. She was a Believer. If she was dead, why hadn't she gone to heaven? She wondered as they approached the light. They were inches from the light when Black grasped her dress firmly. She let out a loud, horrified scream. Jaden grabbed her around the waist. Black pulled her towards him, but Jaden's grip was tighter than that of the unbroken seal on a brand-new jar. Jaden gave her one more swift yank, and she felt a tug on the bottom of her dress which was followed by the sound of ripping fabric.  
"You will see me again,….!" Black yelled.  
A name. He had used her name. What had it been? She wondered. She looked at her long back dress, and noticed how beautiful it was. She was about to speak when she realized that the light was consuming them.  
"What's happening?" she whispered.

"Come," he softly commanded.  
He held her tightly, and she squeezed him back. Suddenly, she felt a scream escape from her lips as her stomach lurched upward and she realized the firm floor had vanished from beneath her feet. They fell for what seemed like forever and nothing all at once and as they did, scenes from her life formed in her brain. She held one for an especially long time. It was of her and Jaden, but when she saw herself; she realized her belly was swollen. She'd had a child, but where was it? Her thoughts were stopped abruptly when the fall came to an end. She looked around and realized she was at a children's playground. Her dress had been replaced by a soft, black leather jacket, a cream-colored sweater, jeans, and black boots. Her hair had grown to about her waist, and her skin was paler.  
"I have a child," she confessed suddenly.

"I know we do," he kissed her forehead.

"Who am I? Where is my…. Our child?" she said with uncertainty. "Who are you?"

"The child's name is Astrid. She's ours," he smiled faintly. "Who you are, and who I am…. Well, that will come to you all in good time. Just know that you must protect Astrid. No one can ever learn that she is my daughter."

"Why…. Why, Jaden?"

"He will destroy her…. He will seek her out and murder her. Just like he tried to do to you."

"Are we married?" she asked quietly, not realizing what he had just told her.  
He smiled at her in a way that neither answered yes or no. He wouldn't tell her what her name was or her past or what her memories had meant. He kept telling her it would come to her when the time was right. She just stared at him in bewilderment. He was a very beautiful man. She could tell he'd had many hardships and she could see the pain still lingering in his eyes. As she tried to remember the man who was possibly her husband, Astrid appeared at their side. She had absolutely no idea how she knew this beautiful child was Astrid, but she just did. Jaden gently broke away from her and reached down to embrace his daughter. Astrid put her arms around Jaden's neck, and he reached out and took his companion's hand. He gave her delicate hand a gentle squeeze before placing Astrid back down.  
"I have to leave," he announced.

"When will I see you again?"she demanded. "Jaden, wait!"

"When the time is right, lovely. You'll know who you are and why Black hates you…. Then is when I will return. I love you…."

"You love me?" she asked.

"It's you I can't deny. Goodbye, child," he turned with a smile.

He disappeared, and she was left alone with their child. Astrid took her mother's hand, and her mother was alone. Alone and terrified.


End file.
